Santos F.C. (South Africa)
| ground = Athlone Stadium, Athlone, Cape Town| capacity = 34,000http://www.ajaxct.co.za/the-club/the-stadium/| chairman = Goolam Allie| coach = Farouk Abrahams| league = ABC Motsepe League| season = 2016–17| position = National First Division, 16th| website = http://www.thepeoplesteam.co.za/| pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1=| leftarm1=FFFF00|body1=FFFF00|rightarm1=FFFF00|shorts1=FFFF00|socks1=FFFF00| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2=| leftarm2=FFFFFF|body2=FFFFFF|rightarm2=FFFFFF|shorts2=FFFFFF|socks2=FFFFFF| }} Santos Football Club or simply Santos, also known under their sponsored title as Engen Santos, is a South African football club based in the Lansdowne suburb of the city of Cape Town that plays in the National First Division. History The club was established in Heideveld on the Cape Flats in 1982 and was originally known as Lightbodys Santos FC. During apartheid it was renowned for the insistence on non-racial inclusivity – hence the nickname The People's Team. They played in the Federation Professional League (FPL), the only truly non-racial football body in the country from 1982 to 1990. They won the championship in 1983/4/6/7/8/90 before joining the National Soccer League. The NSL became the PSL in 1996, with Santos earning promotion to the new league for the 1997–98 season. Santos tasted their first success in the new format of the league in 2001–02 when they surprisingly won the title under the mentorship of Gordon Igesund. This side featured players like Edries Burton, Andre Arendse, Musa Otieno and the club's all-time top goalscorer Jean-Marc Ithier. With the title win Santos became the first – and to date the only – team that was not a founder-member of the PSL to win the league. They were also crowned Bob Save Super Bowl winners in 2001 and BP Top 8 winners in 2002. Santos were relegated from the PSL at the end of the 2011–12 season for the first time in the club's history. After finishing 15th in the league they entered the 2011–12 PSL Playoff Tournament where they were pitted against Chippa United and Thanda Royal Zulu. Heading into their final playoff game Santos needed a win over Chippa United to maintain their PSL status but they were defeated 4–3 and subsequently relegated, with Chippa United taking their place in the PSL. Santos were relegated from the NFD at the end of the 2016–17 season. The club will now be playing in the Western Cape ABC Motsepe League. Notable former coaches * David Bright (2008–09) * Roald Poulsen (2004) * Jean-Marc Ithier (2007–08) * Mart Nooij (2012) * Clive Barker (2000–01, 2005) * Gordon Igesund (2001–02) * Roger De Sa (2005–07) * Boebie Solomons (2003–04, 2009–11) * Muhsin Ertugral (2003) Honours *PSL Champions: 2001/02 *ABSA Cup Winners: 2003 *FPL League Champions: 1983, 84, 86, 87, 88, 90 *FPL Cup Winners: 1985, 88, 90 *Challenge Cup Winners: 1988 *Bob Save Super Bowl Winners: 2001 *BP Top 8 Winners: 2002 Club records *Most starts: Edries Burton 409 *Most goals: Jean-Marc Ithier 70 *Most capped player: Musa Otieno *Most starts in a season: Cassiem Mohamed 44 (1993) *Most goals in a season: Duncan Crowie 19 (1991) *Record victory: 6–0 v Intercity Aces (6/3/99, Bob Save Super Bowl); vs Beau West City (26/2/05, Absa Cup); vs Cemforce FC (12/3/05, Absa Cup); vs Island FC (11/3/06, Absa Cup) *Record defeat: 1–7 v Mamelodi Sundowns (19/8/98, PSL) Premier Soccer League record *2011/2012 – 15th (relegated) *2010/2011 – 8th *2009/2010 – 4th *2008/2009 – 10th *2007/2008 – 3rd *2006/2007 – 10th *2005/2006 – 8th *2004/2005 – 12th *2003/2004 – 6th *2002/2003 – 9th *2001/2002 – 1st *2000/2001 – 5th *1999/2000 – 11th *1998/1999 – 16th *1997/1998 – 16th Club officials/Technical team *Chairman: Goolam Allie *Coach: Tony De Nobrega *Assistant Coach: Kamaal Sait *Marketing & Media Officer: Illhaam Dramat *Goalkeeper coach: Nigel Dixon First team squad As of April 6, 2015. Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: Goolam Sports *Kit manufacturer: Winner References External links * Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Association football clubs established in 1982 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Cape Town Category:National First Division clubs Category:1982 establishments in South Africa Category:Santos F.C. (South Africa)